


Silent queen

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Doubt, smartass
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Perché stai rievocando storia antica? Non cerco di ammazzare Hikaru da circa quindici anni, non credo di essere perseguibile per legge.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Silent queen

**Silent queen**

“Ricordi di quando eravamo juniors?”

Kei si fermò con le bacchette a mezz’aria, lasciando andare il raviolo che stava per mangiare.

Guardò Kota, seduto di fronte a lui, e alzò un sopracciglio.

“Vagamente. È stato quando eri brutto e fastidioso e io ero carino e divertente?” chiese, un sorrisetto divertito in volto. Kota fece una smorfia, scuotendo la testa.

“Beh, ti sei innamorato di me quando ero brutto e fastidioso.” gli fece notare.

“Hai ragione. Ho dimenticato di dire che ero anche molto misericordioso.” aggiunse Kei, poi lasciò andare del tutto le bacchette e si appoggiò contro lo schienale. “Ad ogni modo, dato che chiaramente mi ricordo di quando eravamo juniors... perché chiedi?”

Kota era a disagio, ma sapeva che non era il caso di mostrarlo a Kei. Come se avesse bisogno di ulteriori armi da usare contro di lui.

“Beh, ci stavo pensando ultimamente. Ricordi quanti ti arrabbiavi? Quando... sai, per il fatto che ero sempre con Hikaru?”

Kei fece del suo meglio per apparire sconcertato, portandosi teatralmente una mano al petto.

“Io? Arrabbiarmi per te e Hikaru?” esclamò. “Non ho idea di cosa stia parlando. All’epoca tu e Hikaru lavoravate insieme, e dividevate una stanza ai dormitorio. Era perfettamente normale che passaste tempo insieme.” rispose, alzando le sopracciglia in un’espressione che sperava mostrasse abbastanza oltraggio.

“Kei-chan... giuro che mi ricordo di te che cerchi di spingerlo giù da uno scivolo durante un episodio dello Ya-Ya-yah.” gli fece notare.

“Ma poi non l’ho fatto, no?” però non poté trattenere un sorrisino. “Beh, Kohei potrebbe avermi fermato, ma non è questo il punto.” sospirò. “Perché stai rievocando storia antica? Non cerco di ammazzare Hikaru da circa quindici anni, non credo di essere perseguibile per legge.”

Nonostante tutto, Yabu rise.

“Non è di questo che volevo parlare.” sospirò, tornando serio. “E ricordi come te la prendevi per tutte le storie che facevano le fan? YabuHika di qua e YabuHika di là?”

“Lo fanno ancora.” si affrettò a specificare Kei, appoggiandosi contro il tavolo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “E voi due continuate a fare fanservice.” fece una pausa, pensandoci. “Stai cercando di farmi arrabbiare di proposito, Ko-chan?” chiese allora.

Kota ridacchiò nervosamente.

“Lungi da me. E potrai anche avere ragione, le fan stanno ancora dietro a tutta la storia della YabuHika. Però sono sempre meno, non so se l’hai notato. Sembrano essere interessate in altro, ultimamente.” commentò, incrociando le braccia e guardando Kei, cercando di dargli l’indizio.

E Inoo lo recepì forte e chiaro.

E dal sorriso che ne seguì, Kota seppe che non ne avrebbe mai dovuto parlare.

Kei si alzò in piedi, girando intorno al tavolo finché non lo raggiunse, facendolo indietreggiare con la sedia e sedendoglisi in grembo, avvolgendogli le braccia al collo e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“È strano, vero Ko, quando la storia si ripete?” chiese, mielato, il sorriso sempre sul suo volto. “Ma, Ko-chan, non credo che sia colpa mia né di Hikaru se le fan pensano che siamo belli insieme. Sai, probabilmente è colpa della nostra canzone.” spiegò, suonando incredibilmente logico. “Tutto quel parlare di seduzione che facciamo sul palco... mettiti nei loro panni, dev’essere davvero difficile non fare il tifo per noi, no? E comunque, Hikaru e io siamo sempre stati vicini, non puoi incolparle perché pensano che possa esserci qualcosa di più fra di noi. Ma poi, alla fine, importa davvero?” sorrise. “Sappiamo entrambi da chi torno ogni sera. Quella è l’unica cosa che conta.”

Kota succhiò un labbro dentro la bocca, cercando di impedirsi di fare qualcosa di avventato.

Come, per esempio, sbattersi la testa contro il tavolo.

“Beh, se non sei intelligente, Kei.” disse, con un’espressione genuinamente sorpresa. “Quanto è passato? Dieci anni? È stupefacente come ancora ti ricordi di quello che ti ho detto quando ti sei lamentato di me e Hikaru. E ogni singola parola. Sono sinceramente impressionato.” disse, sarcastico.

Kei scoppiò a ridere, avvicinandosi per dargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Come ho detto, la storia si ripete. E adesso, dieci anni dopo e con i ruoli invertiti: puoi, per favore, ammettere che le tue scuse erano inutili e stupide e anche incredibilmente fastidiose?” chiese, sicuro di sé.

“Incredibilmente.” disse l’altro, ancora parendo più stupido che infastidito. “Beh, allora, dato che tu ci sei già passato...” disse, sorridendo a sua volta. “Per favore, _senpai_ , come ti sei messo il cuore in pace? Perché, lasciatelo dire, sto annaspando.”

Kei spostò il peso sopra di lui, appoggiandosi contro il bordo del tavolo e mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.

“Beh, non è che mi sia messo il cuore in pace, perché non è che mi sia passata molto tempo fa. E dovresti anche ricordarti dei litigi che abbiamo avuto in merito.” fece una smorfia. “Risparmiameli, ti prego. Non credo di essere pronto a rassicurarti del fatto che amo te e non Hikaru.”

Yabu strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Cos’hai detto?” chiese, sbalordito. “Kei-chan... all’epoca pensavi davvero che provassi qualcosa per Hikaru?”

Il più piccolo parve a disagio, ed era un’espressione assai strana per lui.

“Certo che sì. Idiota. Perché pensavi che fossi tanto arrabbiato per il fatto che eravate così vicini?” aggrottò le sopracciglia, prima di continuare. “Aspetta. Se non si tratta di questo, cosa ti dà fastidio di me e Hikaru?” chiese, curioso.

La discussione aveva preso una piega che Kota non si aspettava, però cercò di recuperare come poteva.

“Mi dà solo fastidio il fatto che altre persone possano credere che stiate insieme. Mi infastidisce che possano pensare a... beh. Lo sai cosa pensano le fan.” disse con una smorfia. “Stiamo insieme da dodici anni, ormai, credo che sia giusto che mi infastidisca.” sospirò. “Mi dispiace davvero, Kei. Non avevo idea che pensassi sul serio che potessi provare qualcosa per Hikaru. Ho sempre pensato che ti desse fastidio il concetto, ma non che fossi realmente... beh…” esitò.

“Geloso al punto di voler spingere Hikaru sperando che morisse?” chiese il più piccolo, sbuffando. “Sei incredibile, Kota. E io che pensavo di ottenere finalmente la mia vendetta, prima che arrivassi tu a rovinarmi la festa. Sul serio, moriresti se fossi geloso di me, per una volta? Cosa devo fare, lasciare che Hikaru mi palpeggi sul palco durante il nostro duetto?” si lamentò, cercando di scendere dal suo grembo, senza che il più grande glielo permettesse.

Kota sorrise, accarezzandogli le gambe.

“Non osare. Sono l’unico autorizzato a palpeggiarti.” scherzò, prima di tornare serio. “Mi dispiace che pensi che non sia geloso di te. Lo sono stato, sai? All’epoca, quando non stavamo insieme da molto, praticamente odiavo qualsiasi persona che ti mettesse le mani addosso.” fece una smorfia. “Non sei mai stato un tipo timido, il che non aiutava. Ma adesso Kei, onestamente... siamo stati insieme tutti questi anni. E non credo che abbia qualche seria lamentela, perché di solito me lo vieni a dire subito. Suppongo di non avere più motivi di essere geloso, perché sono sicuro del fatto che mi ami. Mi sbaglio?” chiese, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, riconoscendo quell’espressione che assumeva Kei ogni volta in cui non riusciva a trovare niente da dirgli per provare che si sbagliava.

“Suppongo di sì.” concesse. “Non mi piace lo stesso che sia così pieno di te. Ti dovrei tenere più sulle spine, che ne pensi?” sbuffò. “E comunque, se ti preoccupi tanto delle fan che si immaginano che Hikaru mi faccia cose, potresti semplicemente fare l’uomo e dar loro un motivo di pensarla altrimenti.” lo provocò, avvicinandosi di nuovo e roteando leggermente i fianchi.

Kota cercò di ignorarlo, e gli sorrise.

“Beh, sono passati un po’ di anni da ‘Oto’. Potrei lavorare a qualcosa.”

Kei fece una smorfia.

“Quindi niente palpeggiamenti sul palco?” suggerì, e Kota rise.

“Dodici anni, Kei-chan.” ripeté. “Penso di averti palpeggiato più o meno in ogni angolo del Giappone. E in alcuni angoli della Tailandia.” fece una pausa, pensandoci un po’ su. “E in quell’hotel a Hong Kong. Quello dovresti ricordartelo bene.”

“Va bene, va bene. Mani a posto sul palco. Ma dovresti davvero cominciare a lavorare a una nuova canzone, se non vuoi che mi faccia prendere la mano da questa cosa con Hikaru.” minacciò.

Kota fece il saluto militare, con un sorriso, poi lo baciò.

“Ora.” disse quando si allontanarono. “Vuoi spiegarmi come siamo finiti con me che mi faccio perdonare quando ero io che mi stavo lamentando di qualcosa?” chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Kei rise leggermente, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

“Dodici anni, Ko.” disse, prendendolo un po’ in giro. “Non credi che sia carino che dopo tutto questo tempo senta ancora la necessità di porti queste domande?”

Yabu gemette, scuotendo la testa.

“Suppongo che continuerai a sorprendermi fino alla fine dei tempi.” concesse. “Non è meglio questo piuttosto che sia geloso di te?” chiese, tenero.

Kei scrollò le spalle, finalmente scendendo giù dalle sue gambe.

“Perché accontentarsi quando posso avere entrambe le cose?” chiese, sorridendogli malignamente e tornando al suo posto. “Posso mangiare adesso o hai altre crisi esistenziali da condividere?”

Kota scosse il capo, un po’ preoccupato dalla dichiarazione precedente.

“Mangia, prego. Sono certo che entro la fine del mese avrò qualcosa di nuovo di cui parlare.”

Non poteva esserne certo, ma pensò di averlo sentito dire qualcosa che suonava molto come ‘puoi scommetterci’.

Non indagò, comunque. Non avrebbe portato a niente di buono.

La prossima volta in cui avesse avuto un problema con Kei, avrebbe senza dubbio cercato di risolverlo da solo.

Dodici anni, e il più piccolo sapeva ancora come giocarselo come credeva.

E quella, era storia che si sarebbe ripetuta per sempre.


End file.
